A Brand New Day
by SusieBogle
Summary: This was submitted to the East Coast Moonlight Con fanfic contest.


Disclaimer: I don't own these characters from Moonlight – just love to write about them.

WRITER'S NOTE: THIS STORY WAS SUBMITTED TO THE EAST COAST MOONLIGHT FAN FICTION CONTEST BACK IN AUGUST 2008. IF YOU HAVE BEEN FOLLOWING MY OTHER STORIES, THE FOUNDATION, COLLIE'S JUST LIKE A WOMAN, TWO WEDDINGS AND A VAMPIRE FUNERAL AND MOST RECENTLY, STANDING STONES AND PARALLEL LIVES, THEN YOU KNOW THE FUTURE I FORESAW FOR THEM CAN BE CHANGED.

**A BRAND NEW DAY**

**Beth St. John is lying on her couch. The soft whisper of sounds surrounds her as dawn approaches. **

**Mick will be home soon, hopefully bringing some good news. Mick, my guardian angel, since she was four and now her lover and husband for 25 years. She drifts back to 2008 when everything changed. He was so incredibly old fashioned and wonderfully romantic. He insisted on marriage. How that must have scared him yet he was absolutely dead set against living together without the vows. And he texted the message: "Meet me at City Hall. 9pm tonight. Get blood test – Guillermo will handle mine". So with Josef and Simone as witnesses, we tied the knot.**

**What a wonderful couple of months that followed, leading to the discovery that I was pregnant. We found out from Alison Lin, my friend at BioNalysis that Mick had viable sperm and that the baby was "normal" although he had my rare blood type with a few unusual DNA markers. Oddly enough, when Mick was returned to human status, he had given her a blood sample which also turned out to be that same rare blood type. Coraline, bane of our lives, gave us the family Mick always wanted.**

**Elliott. What a wonderful son he's been, every bit as handsome as his father and every bit as heroic. Now he's a father, too, and until recently widowed, a great husband. We lost his Sarah to childbirth but we have his wonderful twins, Elizabeth and Michael. We couldn't take Sarah to a hospital – there are no hospitals anymore – and no match for her blood type to transfuse. We did the best we could but we lost her. **

**So the twins are here with us, here in Colorado in our little biosphere up in the Rockies. Safe for the time being but what a world we are giving them. Massive famine, no government (thank god for that one at least) but also every man (and vampire) for himself. Josef and Simone, once wealthy and now with the world's monetary system gone, as poor as we are. But still together and Josef still has the knack for seeing to everyone's comfort and pleasure.**

**Before Elliott was born, I had been given a great gift. Jackson Monahan had set up a Foundation before he and Emma had been given the vampire tribunal's death sentence. Simone had called us into her office where Mick and I were given the biggest shock of our lives (not including his being turned on his wedding night). Jackson had named me in charge of this Foundation – "Love is Forever" with all their vast resources of money. **

**But I was working on a Grand Jury investigation at the same time and got myself and Alison Lin kidnapped by some old world vamp, Dupre, who had been sent to decrease the vamp population in Los Angeles. He infiltrated my supposedly safe house just as I was sending vamps there for their safety. Unfortunately, my boss, Assistant D.A. Ben Talbott and Alison were almost killed and I had to be rescued again. As it turned out, I guess I was prescient because as I was scanning the architectural plans, I realized that there were no escape routes so I had started several tunnel connections to the main house. That plus Mick, Logan, Guillermo, Josef, and most surprising, the Cleaner and her vampire women all saved me. Good thing because I went into labor and bore Elliott right there. The Cleaner was kindness itself until I could see all my blood was causing her eyes to change. I passed out and there was Mick, checking Elliott's fingers and toes. All perfect. **

**Dupre had disappeared but resurfaced as we were leaving. He saw himself surrounded and offered a truce of sorts. Mick told him that the vamps in LA were not the problem – that there were bigger problems in the world – and if the old vamps couldn't wrap their fangs around leaving us alone, that he'd see them again in hell. My hero now became the de facto leader of the LA Vampires. Sounds like a sports team, doesn't it?**

**Elliott and the Foundation flourished until the end of the Obama Administration then those crafty non-vampire but still bloodsucking Republicans got back into power and started another war. By this time global warming had created huge regions unable to sustain food production, then we lost our economy completely and we went back to a feudal period. That's when it was time to look for alternatives.**

**Oddly enough, the vampires and humans are actually finding a lot more in common these days so we have hope that we will all be able to survive and turn around our global warming. Maybe in another ten years or so since we've not got all those gas (and methane) emissions. At least the cows are rejoicing as they are no longer being force fed for meat production. But it is so much harder to find healthy ones, it's lucky that I can still lactate. Imagine, me at 57 suckling babies again – but then why not? I haven't aged. It must have been something in Elliott's blood that transferred to me or maybe as Alison said the Turner/Tournare family actually had more connection to vampire bloodlines than anyone realized. Either way, I still look and feel 28 with all the feelings, needs and urges. **

**Certainly my feelings towards Mick have never changed nor my desire. He doesn't feed on me quite as much as before but that's probably because of the babies. He says I need my strength. But during the dark days when we had to leave LA, I was his only food source while he brought home what he could scrounge for me and Elliott. Vampires were going crazy trying to feed until the smarter ones realized they were running out of their only sustenance. Symbiotic is the word. We need each other. We thought that being in Colorado in our own little world – producing foods for humans and taking small amounts of blood in trade would work. And it has until someone took Elliott. **

**Mick thinks it has to do with another vampire/human coven that thinks Elliott has some magic powers. He inherited Mick's keen sense of smell and awareness and I guess, my curiosity and tenacity. But we know he isn't a vampire – he's human and can die. Oh, God, please let Mick and Elliott be safe and come home. I can't live without them and what would I do with the babies?**

"**Beth" **

"**Mom"**

**They made it – the two men I love the most in the world – the only men for me. Truly, it's a brand new day.**


End file.
